Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: Despite the name, this has nothing to do with the church or incest. Sasuke has been cheating on his wife whom he loves with a male lover, what happens when he comes home to see them in his kitchen and why hasn't Sakura murdered him yet? Rated M for smut. Contains Het and Yaoi. Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura threesome. Oneshot.


Sasuke walked down the empty streets of Konoha, the full moon casting down on him explaining why there was no one about on the streets. Sasuke had had to work late, courtesy of Suigetsu. To cut things short, Suigetsu hadn't finished all of his paperwork and so it had been delegated to Sasuke, unfairly, so he thought.

He sighed, thinking of how furious his wife would be when he walked in late. He imagined her, glaring at him accusingly from the doorframe with her emerald eyes and her pink hair held up in a bun. She would probably be dressed for bed and his dinner would be left out, cold.

That's right, Uchiha Sasuke had given in and married Haruno Sakura. After his return to the village, he had thought about settling down and fulfilling his wish to restore the Uchiha clan.

And who better to do that with than Sakura?

She had adored him to childhood and grown up with him, she had been placed on his team and he had learned to deal with her, maybe even like her or, dare he admit it, love her. Plus, she had been far more considerate and far less annoying than his other fangirls, so really, there were no other options.

But that didn't mean he only loved Sakura. There was somebody else, someone else he had grown up with, whom he had learned to like and love. That person was Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes. Sasuke was ashamed to admit it, but he was also in a relationship with the blonde man. Not ashamed because Naruto was a man, but ashamed because he was a married man himself and he shouldn't be treating his wife that way.

He'd used the 'working late' excuse before to sneak off to Naruto's place, spending an evening wrapped in his lover's arms, an evening full of passion and lust. And still, when he left a couple of hours later and Naruto had that sad look on his face, he felt equally as guilty.

How could he treat Sakura this way? How could he use Naruto that way? He didn't know, but he just knew he couldn't live without either one of them.

Did that make him a bad person? Sasuke didn't think so but there were always lingering doubts.

Plus, now that Suigetsu's work had been dumped onto him, he didn't have time to visit Naruto. He would have to leave his lover for tonight, alone in his apartment, while he went to his wife and held her, made love with her, all the while feeling the guilt that came with abandoning Naruto.

And if that wasn't enough, he'd not even finished the work. He had used his good lucks and the fact that Karin loved him to dump the work onto her, leaving her to spend the rest of the night furiously filling in sheets of mission papers.

Maybe he really was a bad person. Cheating on his wife with a man, then leaving his lover as a second choice and using his good lucks to force his smitten team mate to do his work.

Sigh.

The Uchiha stopped in front of his house, or rather, Sakura's and his house. He put his key into the lock and turned it, opening the door and walking inside.

"I'm home!" he called out, surprised that Sakura wasn't already stood in front of him with a glare on her face. He took of his shoes and set them aside, quickly padding through the living area before walking into the kitchen.

He stopped, the blood in his veins running cold as he looked at the two people in his kitchen. Sakura was sat, a look of hurt etched across her face as she held her head in her hands, her pink hair a mess, as if she had been running her fingers through it. Next to Sakura, Naruto was sat, looking guilty and ashamed as he looked down at his folded hands that rested on his lap, avoiding Sasuke's look of shock.

Sakura's head snapped up, her gaze fixing onto her husbands as frowned, "Is it true?" she asked him, her voice scarily void of any expression.

Sasuke looked between his wife and lover, getting his bearings before he met Sakura's gaze, "Is what true honey?" he asked back, trying to evade the blame.

Sakura stood, letting her arms fall to her sides as the chair screeched across the tiled floor and fell backwards, clattering on the tiles, "You know what!" she snapped, her eyes accusing Sasuke, "Have you been sleeping with him?" she asked, waving her arm over to the blonde who only hid his face further.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple as his body relaxed, "Yes" he admitted, not meeting his wife's gaze as he looked at his feet, "But I can explain!"

"Don't!" the woman snapped, effectively shutting Sasuke up as he heard a sigh, one that definitely passed the pinkette's lips before she began to chuckled.

Sasuke looked up, a look of confusion plastered on his face as he looked at his wife, wondering if he'd sent her over the edge. She was hiding her face behind a creamy pale hand as she laughed.

"See Naruto" she laughed more, "I told you I could scare him." Sasuke looked to his lover to see his shoulders shaking before he too erupted into laughter, throwing his head back as his laughs echoed off the walls.

"We got you!" he joked, pointing a finger at the bewildered Sasuke, who had no idea what was happening, "We got you good!"

Sasuke looked to his wife, knowing that the Uzumaki would never give him an explanation. Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's bewildered expression before she walked over to him, patting his ivory cheek softly, "It's cute how you thought I didn't know" she giggled, running her fingers down the Uchiha's face, "Really, you weren't very good at hiding it."

Sasuke was shocked, he thought he'd done a damn good job covering his tracks before he came to a conclusion, "Ino?" he asked, earning a nod from his lovely wife.

"Yes, you know how she is, it was easy for her to find out whether you were actually working late."

Sasuke just sighed, looking at Naruto as he stood up, stretching his arms up into the air before walking over to the other two, "So, what's happening here?" he asked his wife, though his eyes were locked onto the blonde.

"Well" Sakura sighed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist, "I've decided that you have been very naughty" she smirked, "So, what happens to boys who are naughty?" she teased, running a finger down Sasuke's exposed chest as his mind ran.

Naruto chuckled, grabbing Sasuke's other wrist, effectively pinning him between the two, "They have to be punished" he continued, bringing his lips dangerously close to Sasuke's, "Sucks to be you" he grinned.

Sakura's grip tightened on Sasuke's arm, causing him to wince. Naruto's grip tightened too, almost as if responding to Sakura's hold.

"Come on" Sakura chirped, pulling on Sasuke's arm as Naruto walked beside her, dragging Sasuke's other arm behind him, "To the bedroom!"

Sasuke was powerless. Naruto's fox-enhanced strength and Sakura's legendary super strength was too much for him to face at once and, if he was being honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to escape. Both his wife and his lover were taking him to a bedroom, to _punish _him! It didn't sound like a punishment at all.

Sasuke could hear the door to the shared bedroom open as Naruto and Sakura dragged him in. He let them, knowing he was going to enjoy what was about to happen, or at least hoping what he thought was about to happen was actually going to happen.

He was taken by surprise as the combined strength of the two managed to, literally, throw him onto the bed, the one he shared with Sakura. He looked in bewilderment at the two as they quickly descended upon him, Sakura tearing off his shirt and Naruto pulling down his pants. He didn't struggle, the whole thing happening to fast for him to even realise what was happening.

Within no time at all, he was lying down on the bed, before his wife and male lover, completely naked.

Naruto sent a grin to Sakura, who only returned the gesture as they crawled forward on the bed. Surprisingly, a pair of hands grabbed Sasuke's wrists and held them above his head in a firm grip. He looked back to see another Naruto.

_'A shadow clone!?' _Sasuke thought to himself, _'When did he do that?'_

Sasuke had no time to ask as his lips were taken by someone. He looked into the green eyes before him, identifying his kisser as Sakura. She tried to push her tongue into his mouth, but he didn't let her, allowing her to attempt to dominate his mouth.

That was until Naruto bit the skin at his neck, forcing Sasuke's lips to open wide in a gasp, giving Sakura a chance to explore Sasuke's mouth with her tongue. Their tongues battled as Naruto continued to mark Sasuke's skin with his teeth.

Sasuke was so lost in the sensations that he jumped when he felt a hand at his crotch. He looked past Sakura to see Naruto had kissed a line down his body, leaving red marks all the way down his torso. The blonde was currently holding Sasuke's semi-erect member in his hand.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto began to stroke his manhood, helping it grow to its full size as Sakura pulled away, regaining her breath.

"Sasuke" she whispered, smirking slightly at the state of arousal her husband was in, "This is a punishment, remember, you're not allowed to feel good" she chuckled as she batted Naruto's hand away from Sasuke's member.

Sasuke groaned as he bucked his hips off of the mattress, trying to rub his length against anything he could. Sakura and Naruto jumped from the bed, preventing Sasuke from doing so.

"Silly boy" Sakura teased, "We're ninja, you can't get us that easily" she smirked as she began to unzip her dress, peeling the fabric off her skin and letting it fall to the floor.

Naruto followed suit, unzipping his jacket and pulling his t-shirt over his head, throwing them in a pile on the floor and kicking them away with his feet. He then proceeded to pull of his pants, leaving him and Sakura stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but their underwear.

Sasuke gazed at the two, comparing how different they were. Besides the obvious difference of man and woman, everything was different. Sakura had green eyes whilst Naruto's were blue, her skin was milky and pale whilst Naruto's skin was tanned from hours spent in the sun. Sakura's skin was smooth and flawless whilst Naruto's was marred by battle scars and the demonic seal on his stomach.

How could it be possible that he could be attracted to such opposites? Sasuke didn't know, but he forgot all about it when Sakura's hand lowered beneath her panties. From the movement of her hand and the sounds she was making, he could tell she was touching herself.

Sasuke's attention was diverted as he heard cloth moving, and he looked to see Naruto moving his orange boxers, revealing to both himself and Sakura that he was very excited. Naruto gave himself a couple of quick stroked before looking to Sakura, "Can I play with him?" he grinned.

Sakura smiled back, "Yes" she said, leaning back against the wall as she pushed a finger inside of herself, making herself groan as she watched Sasuke watch her, knowing she was driving him crazy, "Just don't let him finish."

Naruto's grin grew as he practically ran forward, kissing Sasuke since he hadn't yet gotten the chance. He forced Sasuke's mouth open with little resistance and explored his cavern with his tongue, grinning into the kiss as Sasuke moaned out both his and Sakura's names.

The sound was muffled by Naruto's mouth, but Sakura could hear the groaning and could guess what her husband was saying. She grinned as she moved her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She moved her shoulders and let it slip off, dropping to the floor.

She then slipped her fingers beneath her waistband, pulling it away from her skin as she slid them down her slender legs, kicking them away, leaving herself completely naked and completely flustered.

She felt embarrassed that Naruto would see her naked form, but if he had idly managed to strip, then she wasn't about to be outdone. She crawled onto the bed and towards the kissing men, moving her lips to mark the pale skin on Sasuke's neck that Naruto hadn't marked before.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke had noticed her approaching. When she was close enough, he quickly moved his hand, running his long fingers against her core, making her body shiver as she nipped at his neck and shoulder.

He positioned his hand so that he could press his fingers against her womanhood, and he thrust deep, earning a girlish moan from the pinkette. The moan startled Naruto, who broke his kiss with Sasuke to look at the woman.

He surprised both Sakura and Sasuke by moving her face and kissing her, not as rough or as deep as he would with Sasuke. He smiled as he moved away, "It doesn't seem like he's being punished" he chuckled, earning a grin from Sakura as she moved away from his neck, pulling his hand from her crotch.

"Go for it Naruto!" Sakura laughed, moving her body down between Sasuke's legs as Naruto kneeled up, swinging one leg over to the other side of Sasuke, where Sakura was sat just seconds before.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke, his leaking member placed before the raven head's mouth, "Open wide" he taunted, pressing his length against Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled, unused to the demands since he was usually the one making them, with both Naruto and Sakura, but he opened his mouth after Sakura tugged on his own length.

Naruto thrust his member down Sasuke's throat, forcing the other man to concentrate on accommodating Naruto's length.

Because of that, he failed to notice as Sakura reached beneath the bed, pulling a small box out from her secret stash. She opened it, revealing a new vibrator she had bought especially for this occasion.

Without warning, she thrust it into Sasuke's hole, earning a loud shout, muffled by Naruto's manhood. He arched his back as he familiarised himself with the toy and began to get used to it. That was, until Sakura flicked it on, making the toy vibrate wildly inside of Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke bucked his hips once again, his legs quivering in response to the alien feeling of something inside of him, something vibrating inside of him.

He hated to admit it too, but it felt _really _good.

Sasuke once again focused on the member being forced down his throat as Naruto grasped his head with his hands. Sakura took her chance to lube up Sasuke's shaft, first with her tongue, eliciting more moans from her husband, then with a bottle of lube.

She licked her lips and grinned as she pulled herself up from her sitting position, positioning herself above Sasuke's erect manhood and grinning slightly at the sight of her husband being humiliated in such a way, before driving herself down onto him.

She threw her head back, her pink hair flowing down her back as she slowly moved herself, able to move at her own pace instead of Sasuke's for a change. She raised herself up, almost to the point that Sasuke was no longer inside of her, before penetrating herself again. She ignored Sasuke's moans of pleasure and focused on herself.

Naruto felt the rocking motion of Sakura impaling herself on Sasuke's length and groaned, the thought turning him on even more. He sped up his thrusts, making his entire length disappear inside Sasuke's throat, as he felt Sasuke's punishment nearing its end.

Sakura moaned once more as she forced Sasuke deeper inside of her, trying to find the sweet spot inside of her that would make her vision blur and her core ache. It didn't take her too long.

She screamed out as she felt Sasuke's member brush against it, causing an unbelievable wave of ecstasy to course through her. She aimed for the same spot again, angling herself so that Sasuke would continue to make her feel the best he could.

Wave after wave of pleasure coursed over Sakura, almost drowning her entirely as she sped up. Naruto too quickened his pace, knowing he would be unable to stop at this point.

Naruto was the first to finish. He moaned loudly, breathing out Sasuke's name as he released inside of the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke's head was held in place as Naruto rode out his orgasm, forcing the raven haired man to swallow every drop the blonde could produce.

Before Naruto could even finish, a loud moan could be heard from behind him, simultaneously with a muffled groan from his crotch.

Sakura had reached her climax, bringing herself down onto Sasuke's shaft one last time as her walls tightened around him, causing him to orgasm as she did.

Naruto and Sakura panted, the former of the two pulling his member from Sasuke's mouth with a sly grin and falling to the side, gasping for breath. His clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke's hands dropped, though he was too exhausted to do anything.

Sakura too, pulled herself off of Sasuke, lying herself on top of him before she shuffled to the side, so she could lay beside him.

The room was filled with pants as the three tried to regain their breath. Sakura was the first to recuperate, and she sat up, kissing Sasuke's cheek and grinning at him, "Naught boy" she chuckled, "That's your punishment."

Naruto sat up quickly, despite his apparent exhaustion as he looked to the woman, "Nuh-uh" he disagreed, shaking his head, "It's not over yet."

Sakura looked confused for a moment before her face broke out in a grin, causing Sasuke to panic. "Oh yeah" she smiled, "Not just yet."

Sasuke was once more taken by surprise as Naruto grabbed his hands, the real Naruto this time and not a clone, and placed them above his head. Sakura chuckled, picking a scroll from a bookcase and biting her thumb, spreading her blood across the parchment as she summoned something.

Sasuke's eyes widened after the summoning smoke disappeared and he saw rope. Both Naruto and Sakura cackled as Sakura tied the struggling Sasuke's hands to the bedpost, keeping him still on the bed.

"What are you doing!?" he asked the two, "We're done now, I've already been punished, right?"

Sakura shook her head, picking up her underwear and slipping it back on, "No, it's just started" she laughed, "You have to stay here, whilst Naruto and I go out. We're hungry" she grinned at Naruto, who had moved to put his own clothes on.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah teme, you were so late, we didn't eat our dinner. So, now we have to go and find some food."

Sasuke frowned, looking between his two lovers with confusion written across his face, "Then, why am I tied up? I'm hungry too" he complained, trying to pull his hands free from his restraints.

Naruto shook his head, "You're being punished" he laughed, slipping on his jacket and leaning forward onto the bed, placing his head between Sasuke's legs.

"And here's how it starts" he grinned, pushing the level on the vibrating toy up to maximum and strapping the device to Sasuke's thigh, making Sasuke buck his hips and wriggle his hips, trying to remove it.

"N-No!" the Uchiha begged, that's right, begged. He looked to his wife, hoping she would hold some pity for him, "Don't leave me here like this" he pleaded with her, "I'm sorry!"

Sakura shook her head, a light chuckled passing her lips as she sorted out the collar of her dress, "Now now honey, you'll just have to deal with it" she grinned, blowing a kiss to Sasuke as she exited their bedroom and going down the stairs.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he left, giving the Uchiha a thumbs up before shutting the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone in the bedroom, tied to a post with a buzzing vibrator inside of him.

"Crap."


End file.
